zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayden Taylor
This page refers to the Pokémon fan character, Ayden. For other uses of Ayden, see Ayden. Ayden is a fan character for the Pokémon series. Hailing from Phenac City in the Orre region, Ayden grew up in an environment focused on Pokémon battles since she was little. Physical Description Personality Hardened by tough double battles since she was young, Ayden has no qualms about Pokémon battles and rarely ever backs down from a fight. However, at the same time, her superior experience has given her a rather overconfident attitude. She considers trainers who don't hail from Orre weaker than those who do. Despite this, she is friendly and dependable. Having been picked on since she was little for being the only one in her class without of Pokémon of her own, Ayden has a strong sense to prove herself to others. In addition, she has a tendency to be attracted to runts and underdogs as all of her Pokémon were such when they first met. Together, she trains with her Pokémon so they can all get stronger together. Relationships *Ingrid Taylor (older sister) Ayden holds high respect and love for her sister Ingrid as both a role model and trainer. She was largely raised by Ingrid and does not hold resentment to her despite Ingrid's long absense as a result of her Pokémon journey. Pokémon Ayden has gathered a number of Pokémon from several other regions during her journey. Most of them are fully evolved and she often keeps the first five Pokémon she obtained with her as her main party. On hand *Azreal (Absol) *Kai (Egg → Charmander) *Drago (Egg → Bagon → Shelgon → Salamence) *Stryke (Scyther) *Phantom (Gastly → Haunter) *Brooklyn (Egg → Riolu → Lucario) With Ingrid *Adena (Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard) *Nina (Nidorina → Nidoqueen) *Nero (Nidorino → Nidoking) *Zatara (Abra → Kadabra → Alakazam) *Atlantis (Kabuto → Kabutops) *Koumori (Zubat → Golbat → Crobat) *Sonora (Eevee → Espeon) *Armor (Skarmory) *Blade (Treecko → Groyvle → Sceptile) *Blaze (Torchic → Combusken → Blaziken) *Blake (Mudkip → Marshtomp → Swampert) *Guinevere (Ralts → Kirlia → Gardevoir) *Archangel (Lairon → Aggron) *Raiju (Manectric) *Claw (Anorith → Armaldo) *Jin (Beldum → Metang → Metagross) *Ankyla (Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra) *Sun WuKong (Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape) *Sharkrash (Gabite → Garchomp) *Kamaitachi (Weavile) *Lancelot (Kirlia → Gallade) *Zhu BaJie (Tepig → Pignite → Emboar) *Silk (Joltik → Galvantula) *Hitodama (Lampent → Chandlure) *Wakiya (Rufflet → Braviary) *Exedra (Deino → Zweilous → Hydreigon) Background Born and raised in Phenac City, Ayden grew up in wealthy family and in close proximity to the double battles frequent within the Orre region. Her parents were a wealthy businessman with his own company, Kenneth Taylor and renowned Pokémon professor, Yvonne Holly and they died when she was little, so she was left in the care of her older sister, Ingrid and their family butler. When Ingrid left for her own Pokémon journey, Ayden was left under the care of their family's butler until she returned several years later, often visiting in between regions. Growing up, Ayden attended classes at the Pre-Gym in Phenac City, but was constantly picked on for being the only one in class without a Pokémon. Given the rarity of wild Pokémon in the Orre region alone, it was difficult for her to obtain one of her own. However, a wild Absol that had recently left it's home and arrived in Orre rescued her from her bullies and officially became her first Pokémon. From there, she went on to have chance encounters with more wild Pokémon. Namely, her Scyther, who like her Absol had left it's former life behind to restart in Orre; her Salamence, whom she originally found as an egg and hatched; her Gengar, whom she met during a field trip to Agate Town; her Lucario, whom she received from a friend of Ingrid's and her Charmander, whom she received the visiting Professor Oak. By the time she was 10 years old, Ayden had already become a very skilled trainer in both single and double battles, though she prefers the latter. She eventually left Orre to explore other regions and hopefully encounter other Pokémon, like her sister had. Before she left, Ingrid gave Ayden a going away present: her very own PDA, Orre's substitute for the Pokédex, allowing them to keep in contact via emails and Ayden to learn about new species of Pokémon. She eventually travelled through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova regions within the spam of seven years, though she often returned to Orre in between travels to visit. Trivia Category:Pokémon characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Characters with the same name as another character